gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/What's your opinion on the Street Fighter series as a whole?
Aloha, fine citizens of the world! It is I, almighty deity Ouroburos! This here blog post was made just for anything's opinion about the Street Fighter franchise (the installments being, of course, developed by Capcom). If you want to know, then browse my statement down below as follows: Statement Now who doesn't love Street Fighter? Right next to Mortal Kombat, Tekken, and a lesser known fighting gem known as Samurai Shodown, the Street Fighter was mostly a treasured series back in the 1990s. Who could forget Street Fighter II and its updates such as Super Street Fighter II or Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting? {chuckles} Capcom adores trolling, as you can tell. Those were the days. Nowadays, we have players fighting online against each other in titles like Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition 2012 and (to some extent) Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition. Watch out for "rage quitters", also! :P In terms of storyline, I think I have to say that out of all the entries in the series, I like Street Fighter III's the most. It involves an organization known as the Illuminati (real life being brought into the fictional world? Innovation!), set all up by Gill (*ahem* NOT Seth, who is pretty much unoriginal and lacking in style, if you ask me). Isn't that a bit realistic, actually? I wish I could explain a bit more on why I like Street Fighter III's plot the most, but it seems I'm gonna have to move on. I WILL say that while Street Fighter II, Street Fighter Alphas 1-3, and (Super) Street Fighter IV can come close in this department, they're nothing in comparison to what Street Fighter III has to offer. Shows how much guts Capcom once had! ;) When it comes to the music, I once thought that Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike (not the piss-poor efforts of the Online Edition music, composed by Simon Viklund) had the best composition out of all the titles, but I proved myself wrong; that title belongs to Street Fighter EX3, a more obscure Street Fighter title in which Capcom and Arika worked on (these two companies have some sort of beef with each other, by the way). Never in my way have I heard music like that fit so well in a fighting game, let alone a Street Fighter installment. Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike is put in second place, for me, however. And as for the other games, they have excellent music as well. The only titles in the franchise I think that needed to be re-checked a few times could've been (Super) Street Fighter IV and most of the remixed tracks in the Online Edition of 3rd Strike. First off when it comes to the former, I don't approve at all. I'm sorry, but I do believe that techno music should be used in fighting games when it comes to the more skilled composers. Am I saying that Hideyuki Fukasawa (the composer of SFIV, as well as the likes of MvC3, Street Fighter X Tekken, Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams, and Chaos Legion) is a terrible person for this sort of job? No, but I'd think he needs more to work with. But trust me when I say that the music in (Super) Street Fighter IV is a blessing in comparison to Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition! What was Capcom thinking when they brought in Simon Viklund (he did the music for the two Bionic Commando reboots, and it isn't the 2009 title with Mike Patton voicing the lead)? Was one guy like, "Duuuuh! Hey guys, let's find another amateur composer in the video game department!", but there was also one who was like, "Uhhhh... why don't we use the same man from Bionic Commando: Rearmed, m'kay?", and another replied, "Hell yeah, let's find him and poison the Street Fighter III music!" {facepalms} While the original 3rd Strike music is present in the Online Edition, the remixes I've been talking about can be unlocked if enough progress is made. You will die by hearing some of this new music (in particular Dudley's theme, which in Super Street Fighter IV, is another blessing in comparison; Alex and Ken's theme are jacked up as well, as you really don't hear any incorporations of jazz elements, whatsoever). When it comes to characters and overall gameplay mechanics, I can't really speak for myself, here (since there would be a little too much to talk about)... so that means you as the users can tell me. Wrapping things up I am Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian, and I'll see ya guys later! Peace. "You cannot escape the wrath of my almighty bunghole!" 09:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts